Oh Captain, My Captain!
by Rene Miashi
Summary: Aaoa Takanari is a Miiko in the Rukon Districts. She is known for her virginity and fame through out the entire Soul Society. But Aaoa wants more. She wants love, not sex. What better way to get a man then to become a Captain of the Gotei 13?
1. Chapter 1

"My god, It's really chilly out here…"

"My god, it's really chilly out here…"

Hi, my names Aaoa Takanari and I'm on my way to the Seireitei to gain the attention and participation of three captains of the Gotei 13. If you didn't already guess, I'm trying for the position of captain. After the Ryoka saved an adopted noble, Rukia Kuchiki, from her execution and returned to their human world, three positions for captain were opened up. So far they haven't filled any of the positions, but I'm hoping for my chance at one of them, the 9th squad in particular. It's said that the former captain was blind but a skilled captain who believed in the path that would shed the least blood. I believe that path is also good, but he is a traitor so poop on him. I want to prevent conflict and reduce the harm that is inflicted upon tainted souls, as others know them, Hollows, and to instead convert them back to human spirits through a process that only I can perform. It's a simple technique, really. I'll explain it too you later because I haven't even told you about myself.

First off, for all my lives, yes, even when I was human, I made a living as a Miiko. If you don't know what that means, I'll explain. A Miiko is a Geisha in training. Basically, we are virgin Geisha who are still trying to make a name for ourselves, in most cases. In my case I was a Miiko because I wanted love, not money. A Geisha could not truly love a man for their lives were ruled by being paid too be slept with. I didn't want that, I just wanted to entertain and make people happy, or at least occupy some of their time. In my human life, I was know as the greatest Geisha, though I was still a Miiko, but here in the soul society I am known as the greatest Miiko in all of the Rukon Districts. I'm very proud of my titles, but none of them have helped me find a man, sadly. Maybe one day I'll give up my dream of true love… then again maybe I'll die as an old hag. It wouldn't surprise me. Who wants a famous Miiko as their wife? That is one reason why I want to become a captain. I'm sure that there are more people out there who would marry a Captain of the Gotei 13 then a famous Miiko.

As for the rest of me, in other words physical traits, I'm a fairly simple woman, though I am one of the few people in Rukon districts who have dirty blonde hair. It is completely puzzling to me as to why when I was human I had black hair and now I'm a blonde; I wasn't born blonde, but whatever. I guess some of my DNA got messed up during the transition from a human spirit too a shingami. As for the other traits my boobs are decent, though they could stand to be a little bit bigger; my butt is rather large for my tastes, but everyone else stares so I guess it's a good thing; just like every Geisha I have a small waist and rib cage, perfect for those darn Kimonos; my legs are nice and long, at least for the size I am, I stopped growing at the age of 12 which really sucks because I was tall then but my friends kept growing and now I'm the shortest of the bunch, thank god for tall shoes; the rest of me is perfectly normal, small feet, a cute nose, flat ears, flat hair, dainty fingers, long manicured nails… I suppose the rest you can imagine.

Some… unique traits about me include my memories of my human life. Usually souls that have been sent to Soul Society are born a new and have no memories of their lives as humans. Oddly enough that whole transition between the human world and Soul society didn't go right at all for me. When I died my soul was sealed too the Okiya I belonged too by a Buddhist priest. There I remained for at least 100 years and thankfully I never turned into a Hollow. When a Soul Reaper finally came to send me on my way to the Soul Society he must have been a newbie because the seal on my soul didn't want to let me leave. Thanks to him my soul was torn in two, so to speak, and half of me went to the Soul Society while the other half remained sealed in the Okiya. When I say torn in two I don't mean it literally, what I mean to say is that half of my being went and half stayed. It's kinda like in the series Xaolin Showdown and that ring of 7 dragons, except its only two dragons, if you know what I mean. I guess I watch way too much human television…

After a good forty years in the Soul Society I came across a dream one night. It was rather odd, and though I didn't know it, the dream was of my other half back in the human world. Not knowing what it meant I went to a "specialist", A.K.A. my big sister (When Maiko are given their Geisha name they are also accepted by a real geisha and made siblings by the person who gives them their name.) who told me to seek the help of a Shingami (Soul Reaper). Too my luck of being a famous Miiko I sought out the help of the noble family Kuchiki. The head of their family was a Captain of the 6th division; I knew he could help me, and help me he did, after a good length of persuasion.

It was only a day later when he took me to the human world. I was so scared, but amazed at the same time. The human world was so different from what I expected with its blazing lights, flashing screens, and noisy inhabitants. Back in the Soul Society everything was much quieter and so much darker. But too tell the truth, I like the human world better, but don't tell anyone in the Soul Society I said that. They would think I was nuts.

After only mere minutes of searching my other half was found still bound to the spot where I had been sealed, though now it wasn't an Okiya, but a super market full of humans. Meeting my other half wasn't nearly as exciting as what happened after that. Upon contact with my other self I was throw into a fit of strange happenings. First my other self and I united and became one, a strange feeling to be sure, I recommend you never do this, it's a big bother. Next the memories of my human life, what went on while my soul was in two and other things overloaded my brain. The next thing I knew I was back at the Okiya in the Rukon district with my big sister sitting by my side.

I don't remember much of what happened for the next few days after that, probably because I was exhausted from the strain of two sets of memories being jammed in this head of mine, but the next thing I do remember is waking up with a zampakuto in my arms and a sudden urge to sing. Yeah, that's right, a sudden urge to sing.

Obeying my urge I sent myself on the road to fame once again and began traveling from teahouse too stage while using my new powers to win the affections of all who listened, again. It seemed that my disappearance and cancellations of a few gigs had harmed my reputations and title. Quickly regaining my status as the greatest Maiko in all of the Rukon Districts I smashed down the competition and sat on my high horse for a good few years. I hadn't touched the zampakuto that had appeared since it had shown up in my arms that one morning, but upon discovering it buried under one of my more formal kimonos before a performance I took to carrying it around, at least when not performing or chatting with the local rich men. It would have been too odd for a showing Miiko to have a zampakuto decorating her waist.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Looking up from my blank examination of the ground in front of my feet I stared up at the man before me with a curious stare. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but you aren't allowed to enter this building." The man looked down me with slight shock in his eyes.

"Oh, this is the building where the captain of the 1st squad's office is, correct?" The man nodded, but quirked an eye brow down at me.

"What business do you have here?" He asked, still gawking down at me.

"I have a pre-scheduled appointment too see him. It's about the Bankai test to become a captain." I said simply as I nodded to him to show my respect and continued on past him and into the building.

Perhaps wearing a full Kimono and face paint was a little much for meeting with the head captain, but my sister recommended it. After all, just being allowed into the Seireitei was considered a special if not rare occasion, though I had done it once before to entertain for the new years celebration and also to talk to the head of the Kuchiki family, but to also be meeting the head captain in person was unheard of. I didn't want to embrace myself in front of the other captains if my request was denied so I waited for the opening when he would be completely alone, except for his lieutenant of course.

Stopping in front of the door to his office, or as it was labeled conference room one, I was greeted by a closed door and a woman standing before me.

"I presume you are Aaoa Takanari?" She asked me with a sweetly sickening smiled chiseled into her face. I nodded.

"That is I. I hope I didn't arrive too early." I said attempting to match that cheesy smile of hers, but with no success. She must have practiced in the mirror for days to get it that cheesy.

"You are right on time. The captains are waiting for you inside." She said turning too the door and stepping to the side while pulling the door along with her.

"Wait, captains? Is that Plural? I thought-" I cut my words off as I noticed that I had gained the attention of the room's contents unwillingly. Quickly composing myself under my painted mask I shuffled into the room with silent tread. To my relief the whole cast of captains were not in the room, but instead a total of three stood besides the head captain, who sat lounging behind his desk, and four lieutenants.

Coming to a silent and soft halt I bowed my head to the head captain then too the others who stood to my left and right. "I am sorry if I kept you waiting for long."

"Wow, you're the one applying for captain? I didn't expect a Geisha to-" One of the lieutenants began, but having my pride as a virgin I just had to interrupt him.

"Sorry, but I am not a Geisha. I may have the fame of one, but I am a Miiko. I have more self-respect, or if you'd rather, more hopes then a true Geisha." Standing tall I smiled over at the Lieutenant who had spoke out. "Sorry to correct you, but it bothers me when I am mistaken for a high-class prostitute."

"…Oh." Was all he said before falling silent.

"Anyway, I hope that my request to perform my Bankai for the position of captain has been approved?" I said turning to gaze down at General Yamamoto with a questioning glaze in my eyes.

"… It has been." He said after a long moment of suspense. "You will be observed by the captains of squads 2, 7, 10 and I along with who ever else should wish to see." One by one the captains in the room moved slightly as their squad number was announced telling me who was who.

"Thank you, sir. When shall I be demonstrating?"

"Today, whenever you are ready." I smiled and bowed my head once more.

"I shall be ready in one hour." Turning to the three captains who had agreed to supervise my Bankai release I bowed. "Thank you for agreeing to view my test. You will not regret it." Standing once again I turned and shuffled out of the room.

Incase you were wondering, yes I have gone to the Soul Academy. I didn't take me very long to pass the curriculum, in fact I passed the basics in half the time. As for the 6 year study it took me two and it was surprisingly easy, though I do have to admit it was probably because of my memories of the human world and the special abilities I obtained when my other half joined me that made it so easy. The normal students at the academy were only between 10 and 20 years old, where as I had a good hundred on them and another two hundred or so in brain power. All in all, the academy only showed me how to use my zampakuto and the demon arts. I didn't really pay attention to the rest because once I was able to communicate with my Zampakuto it told me everything I needed to know and more. It's rather odd that it knows all that stuff about the captains and the Seireitei because when you consider that it wasn't given too me by someone at the academy it seems just damn odd. Oh well, I'll take what I can get.

It only took me a few minutes to find my ride back too the Okiya where I would prepare for my Bankai Release. I really didn't need to prepare, for I could do the whole thing in this Kimono, but just incase something was to go wrong I wanted to change into a less expensive kimono. If I were to get this one cut up in anyway I would be throwing a good few years worth of performance money down the drain.

It took a good five minutes to get back to the Okiya which left me with plenty of time to equip myself in a lighter and cheaper kimono. Normally a Kimono of Geisha stature has at least five layers too it. Usually there are 7 and as for extremely formal ones such at the one adorning my body at the moment they have even more. A kimono like a Junihitoe has 12 layers, but only royalty wore those.

Exiting the runner's carriage I silently paid him and entered my home. Slipping my shoes off I shuffled up the steps and too my room. Successfully avoiding the other inhabitants in the Okiya I began untying the many knots that consisted of the obi. Sadly, I'm not very good with knots so I eventually garnered the assistance of my big sister who shelled me of my many layers in a matter of seconds and sent me on towards the closet while she folded the Kimono I had just been stripped of.

"Thank you, Hana-san. I would have been late if not for your help."

"Don't thank me, just hurry and get that Kimono on. You don't need my help tying the knots also, do you?" My big sister said jokingly. I smiled over at her as I gently lifted the tan colored kimono from its box. As I lifted it from the box I noticed something rather odd about the sleeves and hem.

"Did the sleeves fall off?" I asked as I flipped the top layer of the kimono over to examine it carefully. "And what happened to the hem? It's all… thready."

Coming to stand next to me, my sister delicately ran her dainty fingers over the freshly dyed fabric. "I've seen how your Bankai is used and I know the long sleeves of your kimonos get in the way with the draw of your sword, so I sent this and two other kimonos to the tailors. I told them, "Make these dresses worthy of a captain of the Gotei 13. She's a dancer, so make it flexible and sturdy." In the end they chopped off the sleeves, made the Maemigoro and Okumi much smaller so that there is less fabric in the way of your legs allowing you too move more freely. As for the horizontal dashes of black thread they added that so if your kimono is cut it will not unravel, that thought is also the reasoning for the added fan patterns that have been placed in seemingly random places along the edges of the kimono. They also added this new thing to go under your kimono and obi. They called it a waist synch but just for you they added these things that act like armor but look like snake scales." As she spoke of all the new improvements to the Kimono she pulled out the contents of the box.

Holding the kimono in my hand I watched the obi, under garments, which had also been altered for the kimono and the "waist synch" were laid out before me on the table. Stunned and utterly speechless I slowly turned to my sister and stared at her wide eyed.

"What? Are you that surprised?" Hana-san said smiling as she looked down at me.

"I… I don't know what to say! Thank you so much!" I half shouted as I resisted the urge to smother her in a bear hug.

"It's my present too you. I may not see you for a long time once you become a captain, so I want to make sure you have something to remember me by." Hana-san said, her smile growing with sincerity.

"I will always remember you! You are my only family after all." I said grinning at her. "I could never forget someone who watched over me for so long."

"Oh, you will be late if we linger any longer. Hurry and put that kimono on! We can't have you leaving the Okiya in just your under garments."


	2. Chapter 2

It only took me a few minutes to find my ride back too the Okiya where I would prepare for my Bankai Release

"Back on the road again…" I grumbled to myself as I sat in the runner's carriage. We were almost at the gate into the Seireitei and too my luck they had allowed my runner to run directly up to the gate without dropping the wall on him. Stepping out of the carriage I waved him off. I'd pay him when he came too pick me up again, otherwise he'd probably go run off and leave me too walk back home.

Approaching the door into the Seireitei I was surprised to find it was already cracked open for me. Popping my head in to see if anyone was on the other side I quirked an eyebrow in surprise, but entered none the less. Glancing at the door behind me I stared at it for a long moment then with a quick decision shut it with a swift kick of my foot which made it creak slowly shut. Upon hearing the boom of the closed door I made my way towards the training grounds where I was told upon my request to head too if my tryout was approved.

Seisakusha Masuku Ka Men; that is the name of my Zampakuto. It means Maker of Masks which is precisely what it does. I've never been sure if my Zampakuto is a male or female due to the fact that I've never seen its true identity. I suppose I could just ask, but I figure that that would be a very awkward question too ask considering I've had my zampakuto for so long. Maybe it's a she-male…

"Aaoa Takanari?"

Turning at the sound of my name I was greeted with the sight of the Squad Two captain.

"Yes?" I asked after a bowed my head in respect.

"You are heading to the grounds where you are to tryout, correct?" She asked as she came to stand before me.

"Yes, is that where you are going also, or will you be arriving at a later time?" I asked as I stood tall once again.

"I'm going right now." Soi Fon said with a nod. I smiled. Looks like I'm going to have someone to talk with on the way there.

"Shall we walk together then?" I asked smiling. She gave me a long glance then reluctantly shrugged and started down the corridor. Smiling too myself I turned to walk in step with her.

According to my Zampakuto Soi Fon is the Captain of Squad Two as well as the Commander of the Special Forces. A master of Kido and Martial Arts she is a force to be reckoned with, though not nearly as powerful as the former holder of her position, Yoruichi.

"Soi Fon?" I asked curiously as I glanced over at her.

"Yes?" She replied.

"How far can you go in one step of Shyunpo?" I asked. Shyunpo, a high speed movement used by shingami. One step is considered one touch of your foot too the ground.

"Far, why do you ask?" She quirked an eyebrow at me suspiciously.

"Back at the academy the highest score was a few miles. I was just wondering what the captains standard was. I can't Shyunpo due too some things that have happened in the past, but I've always wanted to be able to move like that. It almost seems like a goal I can never achieve, ya know?"

"You can't perform a Shyunpo and you are applying for captain? That's one of the requirements for captain." Soi Fon asked as if she was almost offended by my lack of speed.

"Actually it's not a requirement. The only true requirement for Captains is that they have the ability to defeat the captain before them, they can perform Bankai, or that they are recommended by seven or more captains. Shyunpo isn't a requirement, just an assumed ability that a captain possesses."

Soi Fon sent me a long side glance then turned her eyes to watch the corner that was approaching. Glancing over at her attire I noted that there were dents in her haori showing that there was no back to her shihakushō.

"Is everyone in the Gotei 13 allowed to personalize their uniforms?" I asked curiously as I nodded my head towards her body. Soi Fon looked at me as though she really didn't want to answer my question. I smiled at her humbly forcing her to heave a heavy sigh.

"If you want to call it personalizing, I suppose so. Some outfits are just mandatory." She said quietly, I could tell she was irritated so I stopped asking questions.

Walking in silence for what felt like an endless five minutes until we finally came upon a large doorway with the doors already pulled open for us to enter. Pausing to look up at the massive door frame Soi Fon, walking without pause, passed through the entry way and disappeared into the training grounds. I looked after her for a moment then slowly followed. This giant place was the main training ground for soul reapers. Each squad had their own, but in order to challenge someone from another squad you had to come here. At least that was what I was told during school.

Slowly my feet picked themselves up from the ground and brought me through the giant entrance. As I passed from the shadows into the sunlight I spotted the three captains and the head standing a few feet too my right. I turned to them and shuffled my heavy shoes in their direction.

"Welcome, Miss Takanari." The head captain greeted me with his squinted eyes.

"Thank you, General Sir." I bowed my head in the general direction of the captains. "Shall I begin?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Shall I begin?"

The General held his palm up towards the center of the open space in the Training grounds. I glanced to Byakuya and smiled slightly before turning and waltzing out to the center of the arena. He was the one who knew about my once separated soul.

Coming to a stop near the center of the arena I glanced around at the bystanders. There were quite a few who had stopped in to watch my demonstration. A few I noticed were captains other then the three who had been appointed to watch. I guess the whole tryout for captain was a bigger deal then I had once thought.

Reaching for my Zampakuto I brushed my hand across the hilt and pulled it with the sheath still on from the small band crossing my waist. It was rather long, longer then my arm could extend so I used my other hand to pull it out the rest of the way from my belt. Turning my zampakuto in my hands to hold it horizontally parallel with the ground I took the hilt firmly in my hand.

I could feel the rush of power from my zampakuto as I prepared to draw him from his enclosure. I whispered his name softly so only he could hear my summons. I inched the sword from the sheath and as soon as the sunlight hit the blade a cloud of white powder exploded in my face. It was only to cloud the formation of his chosen body. Even I never knew what form he would take.

Masuku, or rather Seisakusha Masuku, had the ability to appear as anything he chooses to look like. His name literally means Maker of Masks and his abilities are rather annoying. Once he decided to parade around as me for a day and locked me up in a closet; another time when we went on a mission to the human world to kill practice hollows he decided to give the other students a scare and turned into a menos. I got in a lot of trouble for that one.

As the dust cleared my jaw nearly dropped to the ground. He was me again, or at least he looked like I had when I first met the General. He looked over at me with a small pout and snapped a fan he had hidden in his Kimono open.

"And here I thought I was going to be able to make them think I was you." He said through my own voice. I frowned at him and shook my head.

"Are you trying to make me fail this whole test?" He laughed lightly and brushed the rest of the dust away from the stadium with a flick of his fan.

"Of course not, my dear mistress, I was only trying to humor them." My painted face stared back at me with a smirk across my lips.

"Well, stick to the plan you fickle thing." I grumbled as I turned to General Yamamoto.

"Very well, but you better be in a good mood when this is over." He grumbled back as he too turned to face the general.

"This is my Zampakuto, Seisakusha Masuku. His abilities are in creating "masks" or if you will his specialty is impersonating any spirit or living thing." I watched Masuku take a sweeping bow in my Kimono. I wasn't sure how he was so flexible in a heavily layered and stiff formal kimono.

"Greetings I send you." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his lax introduction.

"This is the first stage of release my Zampakuto and perform, I thought an introduction most appropriate. Next, Bankai."

Masuku's head whipped around to look at me for a second. I nodded and he nodded in return. Upon the down beat of his head his body turned to liquid and fell to the ground like a jelly. The Jelly rolled towards me and upon contact with my feet absorbed into my skin. I stood rigid as the cold sensation from Masuku's power slid under my skin. After a moment I dragged my hands across my face to smear away the white powder covering my skin. "Masuku no Oto" (Mask of Thunder)

There was a deathly silence in the arena as I turned to show everyone the metallic patterns decorating my cheeks, forehead, eyes lids and chin. The display it self wasn't amazing, but I knew just what I could do with it that was the real kicker.

"Shall I demonstrate?" I glanced to the General who nodded. I turned so my right side was facing him, and struck a rather elaborate dancer's pose. I pulled two fans from my sleeves and flipped them open like Masuku had done earlier. Slowly pulling my self up I began to spin the fans around my index fingers. My lips parted and a deep rumble softly shook the arena.

My fans stopped in mid spin and I took them between my fingers and twirled them around mimicking the twirling of a chime in the wind. The ground around me broke into large chunks defacing the arena surface. There were a few startled gasps from my audience, but I made sure no harm came to them.

My Bankai consisted of Three Masks. The first and most destructive was The Mask of Thunder. The second was The Mask of Shame, and the last was The Mask of Torture. Both the second masks were made to create illusions to the inflicted, but seeing as how I didn't have an opponent to fight the first mask would have to do.

Raising one fan to the sky I lowered the other as far as my arms would allow. The deep rumbling ceased as I paused to take a breath. Loading my diaphragm for the upcoming power I was about to release I paused in all motion. I could feel the anticipation hanging in the air as I held my pose. Letting a small smile grace my lips I belted out the lowest note needed for my next move. The ground shook furiously as I smashed the two fans together. The ground below me gave way, but I remained standing on the vibrations of my voice alone.

"Compression or gravitational control is this mask's ability. There are a total of three that are linked to Bankai. This is the only one I can use without an opponent. I hope you do not mind." My voice was still a deep rumble in the arena, if it wasn't for the feminine tone I would have sworn it was Masuku's voice I was using. Goddamn zampakuto couldn't keep his traits to himself most of the time.


End file.
